marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Venom (MacDonald Gargan)
Algemene info Echte naam: MacDonald Gargan Aliassen: Venom, Scorpion Nationaliteit: Amerikaan Herkomst of krachtbron: Kunstmatig versterkt als Scorpion en leeft in symbiose als Venom. Affiniteit/groepsconnecties: Dark Avengers voorheen Thunderbolts Sinister Twelve en Masters of Evil Bekende relaties: - Krachten: Scorpion beschikt over bovenmenselijke kracht, wendbaarheid, reflexen en uithoudingsvermogen. Net als Spider-Man kan hij tegen muren opkruipen. Zijn speciale schorpioenachtige harnas is uitgerust met een lange cybernetische staart die als zijn voornaamste wapen dient. De staart kan met ongelooflijke snelheid klappen uitdelen en is in de loop der jaren uitgerust geweest met verschillende wapens zoals een elektrische generator, een zuurspuit en een plasma energie projector. Scorpion is fysiek sterker dan Spider-Man, maar hij is minder ervaren in gevechten. Voordat hij Scorpion werd was Mac Gargan een succesvol particulier onderzoeker en journalist. Maar zijn transformatie tot Scorpion heeft hem emotioneel verzwakt en tot waanzin gedreven. Spider-Man is hem dan ook regelmatig te slim af, en hij is niet echt goed in samenwerken met andere superschurken of het opvolgen van instructies. Scorpions grootste zwakheid is zijn intense haat tegen J. Jonah Jameson. Elke kans om wraak op Jameson te nemen grijpt hij aan, en negeert zo vaak de orders van de persoon voor wie hij op dat moment werkt. Sinds Scorpion is verbonden met de Venom symbioot zijn z’n krachten nog verder toegenomen. Hij kan nu net als Spider-Man een web afschieten, en kan zichzelf vermommen als andere personen om zo op te gaan in zijn omgeving. Ook kan hij niet langer worden gedetecteerd door Spider-Mans "spider-sense". Wapens en accessoires: - Eerste optreden: *Amazing Spider-Man'' # 19 als Mac Gargan *Amazing Spider-Man'' # 20 als Scorpion *Marvel Knights: Spider-Man'' # 9 als Venom Bedacht door: Stan Lee & Steve Ditko Geschiedenis Mac Gargan was voordat hij Scorpion werd een Particulier Onderzoeker die werd ingehuurd door J. Jonah Jameson om uit te zoeken hoe Peter Parker er telkens in slaagde zulke goede foto’s van Spider-Man te maken. Dankzij zijn “Spider Sence” had Peter al snel door dat Mac hem volgde en wist hem steeds af te schudden. Hierop besloot Jameson om Gargan in te huren als testpersoon voor een nog nauwelijks uitgetest proces waarbij hij, net als Spider-Man, krachten en eigenschappen van een bepaald dier toegediend zou krijgen, in dit geval een schorpioen. Hiermee zou Gargan de perfecte persoon worden om Spider-Man te verslaan. Het experiment slaagde, maar de behandeling dreef Gargan tot waanzin waarna hij superschurk Scorpion werd. Als Scorpion vocht Gargan regelmatig tegen Spider-Man. Ook wilde hij wraak nemen op Jameson die, uit angst voor een slechte reputatie, in alle toonaarden ontkende ook maar iets met de creatie van de Scorpion te maken te hebben. Veel gevechten tussen Spider-Man en Scorpion ontstonden dan ook doordat Spider-Man Jameson moest redden van Scorpion. Ironisch genoeg moest Jameson nu juist hopen dat de door hem gemaakte superschurk niet in staat zou zijn de superheld die Jameson zo haatte te verslaan. In zijn carrière heeft Scorpion onder andere een nieuw kostuum gekregen, gevochten tegen Ms Marvel en zichzelf een nieuwe staart aangeschaft die zuur kan spuiten. Scorpion was er ook lange tijd van overtuigd dat hij zijn schorpioenharnas niet meer uit kon krijgen, totdat Spider-Man in een gevecht beweest dat Scorpions idee dat hij een monster was puur in zijn hoofd zat. Later ontmoette Scorpion Norman Osborn die hem Spider-Mans ware identiteit vertelde, en hem de opdracht gaf Peters tante May te ontvoeren als Norman ooit werd gevangen. Toen Spider-Man Norman versloeg en in de gevangenis liet opsluiten volgde Scorpion Norman’s bevelen op en ontvoerde tante May, met de mededeling dat hij haar zou laten gaan als Peter Norman hielp ontsnappen. Kort daarna werd Gargan geconfronteerd met de Venom symbioot die zojuist zijn vorige gastlichaam in de steek had gelaten en nu een nieuw gastlichaam zocht. De symbioot hechte zich aan Scorpions lichaam en werd samen met hem de derde Venom. Als Venom werd Scorpion lid van de nieuwe Sinister Twelve. Maar zelfs met de nieuwe krachten die de symbioot hem gaf was Scorpion niet in staat Spider-Man te verslaan. Hoewel na zijn gevangneming van SHIELd werd hij overgeplaats bij de Thunderbolts. Dark Reign Venom is tegenwoordig bezig als Spider-man bij de Dark Avengers. Dankzij zijn nieuwe status als held kan hij gemakkelijker aan prooi geraken zoals prostituees or fan-girls die hij vervolgens dumpt bij J. Jonah Jameson. Overige: - *Discuseer verder op het forum *Venom op Wikipedia *Venom op MDP Niet te verwarren met: *Venom (Edward Brock) *Venom (Angelo Fortunato) *Scorpia (Elaine Coll) *Scorpion (Carmilla Black) Image:Venom 004.jpg Image:Thunderbolts 110 (variant).JPG Image:Scorpion 001.jpg Image:Amazing Spider-Man 20.jpg Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Lid van de Masters of Evil Categorie:Lid van de Sinister Twelve Categorie:Lid van de Thunderbolts Categorie:Dark Avengers Categorie:Teams > Teams > Neutrale Teams > Dark Avengers > Lid van de Dark Avengers Categorie:Lid van de Dark Avengers